You Need Not Always Weep and Mourn
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: We forget those who have no voice. What ever happened to the kitty! Did anyone care! Well I did! Before Animal Cops come crashing down Estelle's house in Small Worlds, the true story of what happened to Moses! It is fluffy! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Owned? Yes. By others not me. Who owns me? Anyone?! Come on, I am back on the market! This takes place in between where Jack is drinking his pain away about Estelle and when he shows up at Gwen's flat that has been totally remodeled in the episode Small Worlds.

Jim-Jam Rants: We forget those who have no voice. What ever happened to the kitty?! Did anyone care?! Well I did! Before Animal Cops come crashing down Estelle's house in Small Worlds, the true story of what happened to Moses. Title of the story came from that song where Moses sings- Let my people go! It had to relate somehow? No hate, release the good... That also belongs to Little Nicky. ;) This isn't beta. All mistakes mine. I write the way I speak. So me speaketh ick. HA. ENJOY!

**You Need Not Always Weep and Mourn**

Gwen Cooper watched Captain Jack Harkness find comfort in the liquor he was drinking. Estelle's death got to him. A person who has seen death for so long and has tried to act like nothing effects him- had a heart. She sighed as she looked at the small carrier on the side of him.

"And that?" Gwen pointed as Jack pushed his empty glass to the side as he also looked at the carrier. Jack gave her look as she shook her head. "No. Rhys is allergic." Jack grinned as he had an idea.

Ianto Jones laid on his bed wearing old pajama bottoms and a faded shirt. He looked up at the ceiling as he compared Torchwood London to Torchwood Cardiff.

_Definitely more stranger. London never dealt with fairies. Maybe there is some truth to tooth fairies then? Some alien life form that needs our infant teeth to power up some space ship or something. Exchange rate a silver coin? All this time he was helping out aliens._

There was a knock on his door as he sat up. It was almost midnight. Who could be knocking at this hour. The person knocked some more as Ianto sighed as he walked across the small path to the outside door. He was never tidying his flat, he kept the hub clean with weevils, pterodactyl and 4 humans, he could handle to hoover his flat every night. Ianto looked through the small peep hole and saw Jack standing there holding something he couldn't see. He undid the chain and unlocked the door.

"Ianto. Can I come in?" Jack smiled as he took a look inside. "Unless you have company?" He smiled at Ianto who rolled his eyes and let him pass.

"What do I owe this midnight visit sir?" Ianto asked as he went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee. Jack took off his greatcoat and placed it on top of breakfast chair and sat on the other one, facing Ianto as he prepared the cups.

"Just came for a cup of coffee." He grinned as Ianto placed a hand on his hip. Was that all Ianto was known for was bloody coffee?

"Is that the real reason?" Ianto turned his machine on as it hissed and started to pour out the hot coffee. Ianto carefully prepared the cups as he walked around the counter and placed the cup in front of Jack and took a seat next to him. "Sir? Your coat is.. wet?"

Jack took a sip of the coffee as he looked at his coffee god. "Yea, sprinklers" He took another sip as he placed the cup down. "You get lonely out here?" Jack asked. Changing the subject quickly. Ianto stopped sipping his brew as he looked at Jack, the mug covering his mouth and nose. He placed the cup down as he gave Jack a look.

"I am not seeking a roomate sir." Jack smirked as he took a sip from the cup.

"Serious Ianto"

"You serious?" Ianto joked as he cleared his throat. "Um, a bit. But I am mostly at the Hub. I use this place to sleep. Sometimes." Ianto whispered the end as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sometimes?" Ianto gave Jack a look as he nodded.

"I fall asleep sometimes down in the archives at times. Or in my car. Too tired to drive. I would wake up just in time come back here and change."

"Well. Thats situtation is about to change." Jack smiled as he went to get the carrier that he left by the door. Jack placed the carrier on top of the counter and gave Ianto a ta-da look.

"This is going to help?" Ianto questioned as he looked inside the carrier. Ianto looked back at Jack as took a look inside again.

"Yup. Moses is his name. Oh gee. Look at the time, I have to go. Take care of him alright?" He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder as he started to put his coat back on.

"Hold on. I... can't take care of a cat." Ianto said as he opened the door to the carrier and pulled the black and white cat out. It meowed and purred against Ianto chest as he held him.

"Fine. I will take him to a shelter." Jack extended his hand to take him back. Ianto held the cat closer.

"No. It is cold there and... if he doesn't get a home, they will put him to sleep. Gwen, I bet she would want a cat?"

"Rhys is allergic." Jack answered as he crossed his arms.

"Tosh?" Ianto knew Tosh would...

"She will ignore him. You know how involved she gets in her work."

"Owen.. " Ianto started to say when Jack raised his eyebrow. "right, never mind. He might dissect it."

"We could keep him in the hub with me...." Jack began to say as Ianto's eyes widen.

"NO! Myfawny might think its lunch." Ianto sighed as he scratched the cats head.

"Sir, I just..."

"This is an order Ianto." Jack tone was serious but he grinned.

"Fine." Ianto looked at the cat and placed it down on the counter. "May I ask you something sir?" Ianto saw the cat as it walked too close to the edge of the counter.

"It's Jack." He nodded as he watch Ianto remove the cat from the counter and placed it on the floor. He was already being protective of it.

"Jack. Who's cat is this? It doesn't look like a stray and it has a collar with information on it already." Jack noticed the collar as he went to take it off from the cat. It purred as Jack slipped it off and placed the collar in his coat pocket.

"We made a vow once... just do me this favor alright?" Jack sighed as left the flat without saying another word.

* * *

TBC-ed!

**Thanks for reading!** I will be adding an ending later! It so does not end here! Reviews for my insane mind yea? Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It belongs to the BBC and RTD. Not to BMCJJ. :(

JimJam notes: Part two and yes I am an animal lover. Especially with my cat. So its more my experience then any thing. I just felt sad for poor little Moses. I also do not represent PVG. I just know its a local vet in Cardiff. :) Again no Beta. He is working hard on my other stories. Can't really keep bothering him so much can I? Maybe. Could be. Ha. ALL mistakes are mine. I just need to get this out of my head! Woo.

* * *

**You Need Not Always Weep and Mourn.**

Jack sat in his office looking over some paper work that needed his signature. Approval of expenses and the lists of their expenses was long. He scrolled down as everything seemed normal when he stopped at one line. £ 244 in a Coffee House?! He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. Well worth it. He placed his mug down as he stood up. He needed a refill. Must get his money worth. He signed the expenses and went to find Ianto.

"Tosh, you seen Ianto?" Jack asked Toshiko Sato as she worked at her station.

"Yea, he left early today. Saying he had to get his place ready." Tosh answered as her fingers never left the keyboard.

"Did he say why?"

"Nope. But thats Ianto." Tosh sighed as she really did think that after the whole Lisa and Mary incidents that her and Ianto did get along more. Talked more.

"You think teaboy here finally found a girlfriend that isn't made out of metal?" Owen Harper grinned as he flipped through pages of a folder he was holding on to. Tosh gave Owen a look as Owen shrugged his shoulders and went back down to his labs.

"Maybe hes having a party? He does have friends right?" Gwen Copper now got involved in the conversation She was looking over some data at another computer station as she stood up and stretched her arms. Tosh rolled her eyes. _When was the last time you got Ianto coffee for a change? You know nothing to comment._ Tosh thought as she returned to her duties.

"Maybe. I'm going for a walk." Jack went back to his office as he took his coat off the hook and headed out. The alarms of the door couldn't block out the thoughts Jack had. _You hid yourself from us once Ianto. Why are you doing this again?_ Jack couldn't help but feel a bit worried if Ianto was locking himself up again as he did when Lisa.... He will not let this happen again. Jack was going to make sure of this.

Ianto tapped his foot a bit as he was nervous. What if they find something wrong? He hated doctors. He hated Owen but even if it was someone else he got along with, the idea of seeing a doctor made him very nervous. He took a breathe as he saw other patients there awaiting their results. He looked at the clock on the wall as he wondered what was taking so long. He laughed to himself a bit. Why was he nervous. He had nothing to be nervous about. He flipped through the magazine he was reading that was months old as he waited.

"Moses Jones?" The veterinarian tech held a small chart as Ianto stood up and picked up the carrier that was by his feet. So far Moses liked being in a carrier and hardly made a sound.

"Yea." Ianto followed the vet tech as she took him to a small room with a metal table in the center. Ianto placed the carrier on the table as the tech started to write some of his information down.

"Alright Moses' tad. I see you are a new Tad to this facility. Welcome and thank you for choosing Park Veterinary Group. My name is Sam Maskell. And this must be Moses. How did Moses become part of your family?" She asked as said hello to Moses through the carrier door.

"He... was a friends but he couldn't keep him anymore. Can't really say I know anything else about the cat. Just that his name is Moses and for some strange reason likes my blue cushion."

"Alright. Let me start with your information. Interested in buying some pet insurance as well?" Ianto stated his information as he gave the tech a strange look.

"Pet Insurance?"

"Yes. It will cover the initial visit plus any other follow-ups needed. Medication if needed and emergencies that we hope never will happen. But you must be prepared for them. I will give you a booklet about our information. How is Moses' socialization?"

"I'm not sure what you mean? He doesn't hiss at me or anything." Ianto opened the carrier door and pulled Moses out. He meowed at Ianto as he let the vet take a look.

"Hi there Moses. I am just going to pick you up." She talked to the cat as she did what she said and Moses purred. "You very social aren't you?" She held him under her arm as she wrote down her findings. She placed the cat on a scale as he didn't fuss or moved around at all. She checked his claws and ran her hand through his fur. Then his teeth and eyes. All seems pretty good. She handed Moses back to Ianto as she finished her report. "He is in pretty good shape. I do suggest he lose a bit of weight. You will need to groom him a bit. Probably brush him once a week before you get all that cat hair all over your house. Other then that, hes a pretty good well behaved cat. I am just going to take him to the back to get some blood work on him and then you two are free to go." She smiled as she took the cat back and walked out of the room.

Ianto's nerves acted up again. Was drawing blood so painful they had to take the cat away? What if Moses acts out and will hate Ianto forever because he took him here. He had to make sure he was alright. That what a responsible pet owner does right? What seemed hours were mere seconds as the tech and Moses came back into the room.

"Very well behaved cat." She smiled as she placed Moses back into his carrier. Ianto sighed as he lifted the carrier. "We will call you with the results. I am holding off on any shots until one year has passed. If your friend gave him his shots already, it might be harmful to give him a new set. If there is an emergency which we hope not, we are opened 24 hours a day. Bye Moses. Bye Moses' Tad." Ianto smiled as he picked up the carrier and spoke into the carrier door.

"Now to buy you some food." Ianto walked back to his car and placed the carrier in the back seat. He made sure the carrier was placed right and then placed the seat belt over the carrier. Safety first.

* * *

Now I know for sure, I can never leave a Petsmarts with just cat food.... Thanks for reading! Promise one last chapter left! Maybe. Depends. Ah I love Moses too much now. :-) Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BBC + RTD = OWNED.

JimJam Notes: Oh my! Thank you so much for the reviews! Thanks to BBMCOWGIRL, SHIZUOKA, STARDIVA, DEETA, TREKTOTORCH (I am very interested in that name!) Thanks for your reviews! Thanks to all who added the alert and to anyone who is reading lurkin'- Thank you. Hugs to everyone! My own mistakes. No Beta. Poor boy has to rest! ;)

**You Need Not Always Weep and Mourn.**

Captain Jack Harkness cleared his head of all the thoughts he had in the last 20 minutes before knocking on Ianto's front door. Maybe he was going this all wrong and he could get his temper involved and thats a game even Jack didn't want to play. His team was upset with him about giving up the small girl to the fairies. But right now, he buried that thought. He had to know what was wrong with Ianto at the moment. He was about to knock when he heard Ianto curse a bit. Jack placed his ear against the door as he heard Ianto struggle. Jack didn't think twice as he pulled out his Welby and kicked down the front door. The door landed with a heavy thump as it was ripped off the frame and Jack stormed in.

"Ianto?!" Jack yelled as he entered the flat and pointed his gun out to any intruder that had entered Ianto's flat.

"Jack! What.. " Ianto stood up as he walked towards Jack. Jack looked at Ianto who looked like he wasn't being attacked. His dress trousers still on and vest but his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Thats the first time today you called me Jack." Jack grinned as he placed his Welby back into its holder and looked around. "I heard what I thought was a struggle. Thought you needed help."

"And that gives you a reason to knock my door down, _sir!" Ianto shook his head as he went to pick up his fallen door. "You owe me a new door." Ianto sighed as he picked up the door and rested it on the side of his wall. Jack started to look around Ianto's place. There were bags everywhere and what looked like an empty cardboard but a book of instructors rested on it. Jack picked up a bag and looked inside.

"Pets at Home?" He whispered as Ianto stood behind Jack.

"What are you doing here sir? I am a bit busy to make you coffee at the moment. Not to mention I have now have to repair a door later." Ianto plainly said as he went back to where he was sitting on the floor. He took the instructions as he gave them a quick look and went back to his project.

"What are you doing Ianto?" Jack stood over him as he wondered why he was messing with carpet.

"Sir, you didn't answer my question."

"But I am asking you another."

"If you must know, I am trying to build this. Cat scratching pole with a hide away and attachable tunnels and string attached to these red yaen balls." Ianto sighed as he held up a picture of what the cat tree should look like. He also hold up a tiny metal tool. "But this is the only equipment you need and all these screws but this tiny thing snaps off and really doesn't work." Ianto shook his head as he looked at the tiny bags of screws that were labeled A, B, C, and D. Jack grinned a bit as he looked at all the bags that were from the same Pet place.

"A feeder with a metal stand and mat? Tons of food and toys for... The cat?" Jack laughed a bit as he then whistled as he saw the receipt that was at the bottom of the bag. " £162.40?!"

"I got a free key ring" Ianto smiled as he attached a small piece of carpet board to a pole. "And he is just not cat. He is Moses Jones."

"This?" Jack pulled the keyring out.

"Yup."

"I see." Jack sighed as he totally misjudged Ianto about hiding something from the team again. Maybe hiding the fact he one of those insane cat person.

"So are you ever going to answer my question sir?" Ianto asked again as he did wonder why the visit. Jack didn't speak as he removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

"There. Seems like he likes it." Jack stood back with Ianto as they watched Moses climb up on the cat tree and went inside the hideaway. Ianto smiled as Moses meowed.

"He approves. I think you earned your coffee today sir. For fixing the cat tree and the door. Even though it is backwards." Ianto smiled as he looked back at the door Jack fixed. The hinges were backwards as the frame had to be replaced but at least it closed. Ianto walked into the kitchen to prepare a few cups of coffee. Jack clapped his hands together once as he started to put all the bags on the counter and unloaded the items. Jack wondered how many lint removal rollers did Ianto really need as he placed a full bag of them on the counter and went through the others. Jack laughed a bit as he held a bag out to Ianto.

"Big bag of Jungle fun?" Jack dirty mind. "Sure this isn't for yourself?"

"Careful sir." Ianto grinned as the machine started to whip the coffee. "Its leopard print toys for Moses. And only Moses." Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack played with one of the feather wands.

"Sure. Of course. For Moses." Jack laughed as Ianto held a mug of freshly brewed coffee over the sink. "No. Sorry. Give me the cup Ianto." Jack placed the wand down as he went to rescue the mug. Ianto grinned as he handed the cup to Jack as he went to sit down at the couch. Ianto followed and brought two coasters with him. Ianto placed the coasters down as he was about to sit down when the phone rang. He placed his mug on a coaster and excused himself as he answered his call.

"Hello? Yes. Oh Hello Doctor. Yes I did. Results are fine? Good. What? Oh yes. I am taking care of that. Yup. Ok. Thank you." Ianto ended the call as he went to sit at the couch and take a sip of his coffee. He felt Jack staring at him, wondering what the phone call was about. "Sir?"

"What was that about. Results?" Jack looked a bit concerned.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ianto replied as he smirked. He took another sip as he saw something different in Jack. He knew he hardly spoke about his past. Hardly wasn't a word for it. Never was more like it. But Jack looked a bit hurt. Ianto sighed. "It was about Moses. I took him to the clinic to have him checked out. He is fine. A bit overweight so I have to put him on a diet and make sure he gets plenty of exercise. I need to ask you if you know when Moses had his last shots? If you know. He is in good shape from wherever he came from. But about the shots, I would have to wait an year if you don't know and just concerned for his health and I just... "

"Moses... He belonged to Estelle Cole." Jack interrupted as he held the mug with both hands. Gwen already knew. He had to show Ianto he meant it when he didn't want Ianto to hide himself from Jack. "Estelle was dead outside when I found her. We were together so long ago. We made a vow. To be there for each other until one of us... well until she died. Because... because I can't. Die that is. I can still remember the day I met her. London. During World War 2. I was working for Torchwood for some time now and believe me, the girls that lead Torchwood back then... "Jack whistled as he had to laugh. The memory of Estelle still haunted him.

"We lived together for a while. She was something else. Boy was she something else... I loved her. I love her. I will always love her for the time we shared. But I knew one day she was going to question me. Why I never got older. And one day I would see her die. So I ran off to War. And... this whole fairy business. She was connected somehow and... I felt like I had to protect her. She saw them as good little creatures..." Jack took a sip from his coffee and sighed. "It is never easy for me to make the right decision. The hard decisions. You will understand one day. I am leader of the team. It is a choice I had to make. As leader. With Jasmine. With everything. " Jack whispered as he just looked at the cup in front of him and held it with both hands.

Ianto couldn't help it but feel Jack's pain. He was still hurting over Lisa but slowly understood why she couldn't be saved. The man in front of him was responsible for her death. The man in front of him was responsible for a mother to not have her child with her any longer. But it was also the man in front of him that saved their team. Saved Gwen from an upgrade.... saved the whole team from an upgrade. Saved the whole world with one child. It was a choice Ianto knew he couldn't of done. But Jack did. What turmoil that must be for his soul. Lived so long and making these type of choices. Ianto placed his cup down and sat near his captain.

"Jack. I.. didn't know. I'm so sorry. I know now... that... "He was lost for words as he did the only thing he knew he had to do. He placed his arms around Jack and hugged him. Jack resisted a bit but soon lowered his head and held on to Iantos arms. His shoulder resting against Ianto's chest as Ianto just rested his head on that shoulder. He held him for a while as Jack turned around to face Ianto. Ianto smiled at him as he lifted his head from Jack's shoulder and met his eyes.

"Thank you." Jack whispered as he was overcome with emotions. Being so close to someone and letting it all out made him ache for comfort. Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto. Ianto was taken by surprised as he just didn't move. Jack pulled away as he saw Ianto surprised expression on his face as he didn't say a word. "I should be going. Thank you. For the coffee." Jack placed the cup down and grabbed his coat.

Ianto still sat on the couch trying to understand what just happened. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he snapped back to reality. He touched his lips with his fingertips as he looked around. Jack was gone and his coffee mug placed nicely on the coaster. Moses came near Ianto and rubbed his head against him. Moses meowed as Ianto looked down at him and petted him.

"What am I going to do now?" Ianto asked Moses as his lips tingled even now. He licked them to sooth them but it only made it worse. He could taste Jack. _What is he going to do now..._

* * *

Oh I should remain this to The Adventures of Moses!!! This ain't the end, I can't end it. But I will. Sooner or later. Reviews anyone?!


End file.
